The invention relates to particulate detecting and optical coupling arrangements. One such arrangement may be used within a system intended for sensing the presence of particulates within a gaseous or liquid medium; the medium is illuminated and the light scattered by any particulates present in the medium is collected by the optical coupling arrangement and transferred to a suitable photo-detecting device.